Suki's Life Changing Field Trip
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Zuko finds Suki on the beach crying over a broken heart, how can Zuko help her? Lemon. Pairings: Zuki, Kataang, Tokka, mentions of Yukka and Ty Lokka


**This is a quick one shot to, 'get back on the horse' as many people say. I haven't ACTUALLY written and published something since I got sick so I decided, if I'm writing shitty, I might as well get it all out now in this oneshot. I love the idea of Suki and Zuko together so this is a smutty love story between them, it's more focused on the love part. There is also a Katara and Zuko friendship part, but that's it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Zuko walked down the quiet and dimly lit hallway. It was another rough day teaching Aang. The only reason he was so hard on him was because of the limited time they had before his Father used Sozin's Comet to make his final push in the Earth Kingdom. Usually he would be asleep by now, but something continued to nag at him. He only had on his long shorts, the humid nights of Ember Island kept it hard to be in anything more than just the shorts. Zuko walked out into the courtyard where Katara was currently sitting on one of the steps, her knees pulled up to her chest. Ever since they had returned from confronting her Mother's killer, she had been nicer, but still was a little cold to him. He quietly sat down by her, hopefully helping her with whatever was plaguing her would clear his head. "I know you and I just buried the hatchet with each other, but do you mind if I ask what is bothering you?"

She looked up at him, "Oh, it's nothing…I was just thinking about…"

"About Aang?" Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded in response before resting her chin on her knees. "He truly is amazing isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is so strong and he's been through so much." Katara said, looking across the courtyard. "I was thinking about him when we finally saw Yon Rha, as much as I wanted to kill him, Aang knew that I shouldn't kill him…but we keep pushing that he needs to kill your Father. I don't know how he can do it."

Zuko rested his arms on his knees, "He's lost too much Katara, his culture and his friends. And of course he has the Water and Earth Kingdom support, me, your brother, Toph, Suki and of course…you." He turned towards the Water Bender, "Aang would be no where without you Katara."

She smiled warmly at the thought, "Thanks Zuko, but I think someone would have found Aang even if I didn't."

"That's not what I'm talking about Katara, I'm talking about how much he cares for you. He doesn't see you as the Mother figure in the group as Toph and Sokka do, he sees you as the girl he loves." Katara's full attention was now turned to Zuko, "Why do you think when that Earth Kingdom General bent you into the ground, he went into the Avatar State?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "How did you hear about that?"

"Word travels fast…and your brother has a big mouth," Zuko joked, though Katara didn't laugh. "Aang cares about you a lot."

She sighed sadly, "I know…I know…he kissed me at the invasion and at the play, but I don't think I can return his feelings Zuko."

"Katara, you love Aang. You remember when I turned on you guys in Ba Sing Se?" She gave him a deadpan look. "Of course you do…when my sister shot him down, the look on your face…it wasn't a Mother watching her Son being shot…it was a girl watching the boy she loved being shot." He stood up, "Think about it Katara, he's in his room if you need him." Zuko continued his walk out of the long abandoned house as Katara continued with her mental dilemma. He walked down the path to the beach, hopefully the sound of the water hitting the shore would calm his mind. Once he approached the usually barren beach, he saw a girl sitting in front of the water crying. He looked closely at the Moon lit girl to see it was Suki. "If I leave now, I hopefully where I go, Toph isn't there with a problem too." He mumbled to himself. Zuko looked back at the house, then to Suki, thinking it would be a lot better with her than lying on his bed and waiting for sleep to finally wash over him. The sand made his footsteps almost undetectable, but with Suki's highly trained skills, she heard him when he was 20 feet away. She quickly wiped her face of her tears as he approached and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Her voice betrayed her horribly. "Can I help you with anything?"

"You could…you can tell me why you're out here crying on the beach," Zuko said. "I've been told I can be as helpful as my Uncle…well, when I'm not angry and what I say is straightforward." She chuckled softly, bringing a smile to his face. The Kyoshi Warrior really had a nice laugh…and a cute smile.

She looked at him, "I don't think it would be best to talk about what's going on, I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems either."

"I spent two days helping Aang and Katara, about 3 days with Sokka to rescue his Father and you and I'm pretty sure Toph is waiting for her special trip with me, why don't we just get yours out of the way?" Zuko joked.

Suki let out a shaky breath, "Well, with fighting the Fire Lord soon and us putting on lives on the line...I feel like I might not _make it_ and I would like to get as much living in before this, ya know?" Zuko nodded. "I told Sokka that I really want to _give myself_ to him and we can share this experience with each other for the first time…but…" The tears started to come again, "He's already _given himself_ to someone." She wailed. Zuko put a concerned arm around her shoulders, pulling to her to him as she cried. He rubbed her arm, waiting for her to stop. Zuko knew this would be a problem, he had assumed that when he joined the group that there had been something going on between him and Toph. "He said that he slept with that girl from the Northern Water Tribe that turned to that slut." Suki cursed at the Moon. "You slutty whore. Then that acrobat girl that took our Kyoshi Warrior gear and now he's been screwing Toph behind my back. I met him before any of them and he stuck his dick in whatever moved. Is it so bad that I saved myself?"

"No…a lot of people don't do that until they find a person that cares a lot about of them or even until they're married," Zuko said. "I've saved myself."

She wiped the tears off of her face, "It's different with boys, it's like mandatory for you to have sex. If a girl were to have sex with a lot of people, I'm deemed a harlot."

"But you would end up kicking their ass if they said that," She laughed quietly as he held her a little tighter. "Enough about Sokka, you shouldn't be worrying about a boy. He is too immature for you in my opinion."

"Zuko, we're 16, none of us here are mature."

"You're mature, I saw you helping at Full Moon Bay. You lead the only all-female Warrior militia in all the four Nations and helped the refugees my family's reign created. A lot of non-bending girls with beauty like yours turn to selling their bodies for a gold piece, but you found another way to help your family and island." Zuko explained to her. "You are very mature, I think Aang is more mature than him."

Suki chuckled softly before they became silent again. She looked up at him, he was looking out at the sea. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, you are very beautiful," Zuko assured her. Suki leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Taken by surprise, he pulled back a little and looked her in her teal eyes.

"Thank you Zuko," Her eyes closed as she leaned in, kissing him on his lips. He would have pulled away, but her lips were so soft that he kissed her back. Her hand held his face as they kissed, both of them learning the lip movement of the other. Suki broke the kiss, both of their eyes opening to meet each other's. "I'm sorry Zuko, I was-" He kissed her before she could finish.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," He whispered.

Zuko leaned in to kiss her again, "Wait," She pulled back, "You need to promise me something. Promise you won't hurt me Zuko…"

"Only a boy would do that," Zuko kissed her again, her arms went around his neck as they fell back on the sand. His right hand rested on her exposed stomach, their lips moving feverously together. Her tongue experimentally prodded at his lips, which he granted her access as they deepened their kissing. Suki's hands went down in the small space between them and went over his toned chest. She had always secretly wanted to touch him, he was manlier than Sokka and his body showed it. A yelp escaped her lips when his hand went up her body. Suki stopped her kisses, waiting to see if he would actually touch her breast.

"Go ahead," She urged him. His amber eyes burned into hers for what seemed like an eternity before she felt his right hand softly caress her breast. She bit her bottom lip as he squeezed the globe of flesh. A gasp escaped her as he found the sensitive spot on her neck, her fingers ran through his hair. Zuko kissed down her neck to her collarbone, his hand returning to her waist. She was a little disappointed when his trail of kisses went back up her body to her lips. Suki decided to take charge, this could be her last night of happiness and she wasn't going to end it like that. Her hand took his and slid it up her body, her heart was beating like crazy from the anticipation. They reached the bottom of the top piece of her swimwear, she let his fingers slide underneath and push up her top. A blush heated her face as his eyes scanned over her now exposed skin. "You're the first boy to see me like this," She told him.

His eyes drank in the beauty of Suki, her breasts could easily fit into the palm of his hand, but they were perfect. Her nipples were placed perfectly in the middle of each breast and stood erect with arousal. "Are you sure you want to go this far?" He asked, the hardening erection in his pants ached as he asked the question. She nodded quietly. Zuko leaned in, his mouth hovering about her right breast. Her back arched at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her skin. A loud moan escaped her once his mouth enveloped her nipple, his tongue swirled around the nipple and flicked the nub as he pulled away and gave the same attention to the other breast. Suki pulled her top off, tossing it aside in the sand. She pulled him back up to her and kissed him, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Do you want to keep going?" Zuko asked, not wanting to force her into a situation, but couldn't help but imagine her moaning his name.

"Zuko, we don't have much time. I want to know what it feels like to give myself to a man," She held his face with her hand. "We might have started off in a horrible way, but I think you can make me happy."

"I want to make you happy," He responded, kissing her lips softly. "If Aang defeats my Father and we make it out to the other side…I want to be with you."

She felt the wave of emotions hit her, "And I will be the only girl you do this with?"

He smiled, "As long as you let me." Tears stun her eyes again, but not for Sokka this time. She knew that Zuko would never let her down. Suki rose her hips up and slid her shorts down past her hips and down her legs while Zuko took off his shorts. They were now both completely naked to each other. Her eyes were drawn to his swollen erection. He was at least 9 inches and pointed straight at her. Zuko's eyes focused on her glistening slit, she had a small amount of hair on her mound and it was clear she kept up 'maintenance' with her lower region. She opened her legs wider as he positioned himself at her entrance. Zuko looked into her eyes for one more signal of confirmation, which she nodded. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed into her. She tried her best to relax, but the strange feeling of being stretched by the unfamiliar intruder made her muscles tense. The banished Prince nearly went crazy because of warm sleeve that was sucking him in, he didn't want to fully thrust into her and hurt her. Slowly, inch by inch, Zuko slid into his new lover until their hips finally met. She stared at him through half lidded eyes, it felt weird to be doing this. Not even an hour ago was she on the beach crying about her cheating boyfriend and now she had given her virginity to the boy that nearly burnt down her island. All those thoughts didn't matter now though, her lust controlled what she did now and it wanted Zuko badly. Once her canal finally became accustomed to his size, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips against his, both of them moaning softly. He took on of her hands in his and intertwined their fingers as he pulled out and thrust back in. She took a sharp intake of breath as he entered her again, the pain she had originally felt was now turning into pure ecstasy. Every thrust Zuko gave her, Suki cried out in pleasure. He went slowly at first, but now the only sound that matched Suki's moans was the sound of their skin slapping against each other's.

"Zuko," She groaned out loud, the sound of her saying his name like that gave him a new source of lust. Suki yelped when he rolled them over so that she now straddled him. His hands went to her hips as she slung hers over his shoulders. Their lips connected while Suki slowly rode him. Suki felt absolutely weightless as he kissed down to the sensitive spot on her neck again. Her bliss was reaching its peak and Suki felt herself getting lost in the pleasure. "Zuko, I'm so close." He began to thrust against her movements, making her wail in pleasure. "Zuko!" She cried, pulling his face to her chest and her sleeve milked him. Zuko finally burst, his hot seed pouring into her open womb, not a drop escaping past his cock. He fell back onto the sand as Suki laid on his chest, both of them trying to catch their breath. She watched the waves splash onto the shore, his thumb softly stroked a spot on her lower back.

"How's that for a life changing trip?" He joked, making her giggle.

She raised her head to look into his amber eyes, "So good, that I would like to do it again." Suki got up, stretching her toned body in the pale Moon light. "But you need to catch me first." She took off down the beach as Zuko got up to run after her.

* * *

Suki smiled as they walked back to the beach house, her head against his shoulder as they held hands. The candles that had been lit when he left had burned out. With his other hand, Zuko created a small flame so they could see as they made their way through the house. Suki held onto him a little tighter as they went down the half step into the courtyard. They could barely make out the two sleeping forms on the other side of the clearing. Zuko squinted his eyes and smiled when he realized it was Katara holding Aang in her arms as they slept together. "Should we wake them up?" Suki whispered. Zuko shook his head and they continued to the hallway where his room was.

They made it to his room and Zuko tried to open his door quietly. Both of them nearly jumped when Toph's door opened up and Sokka poked his head out, checking if the coast is clear before sneaking out. He froze when he saw Suki and Zuko standing there, "Suki what are you doing with Zuko?"

She crossed her arms, "It's none of your business, I'm not longer your girlfriend." Zuko opened the door for her and gave Sokka a nod as he followed her into the room. Suki crossed the room and jumped onto his bed and Zuko crawled up over her. "I can't believe he would have the audacity to try to control me still."

"Hey," Zuko smiled, "Forget about him, you're with me now." He gave her a kiss and neither of them thought about the Water Tribe boy.

**-SubDelBubz**


End file.
